Taruhan?
by Riria Ly
Summary: Aku takut? Seorang Malfoy takut? Apalagi takut ditolak cewek, baiklah jika ini memang maunya '500 galleon untuk yang bisa mendapatkan Lily Potter' 500 galleon tak ada baginya bagi seorang Malfoy, ambillah saja kantong galleonnya... summary nya aneh ya :D Next Gen, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Taruhan?**

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

**Lily Luna Potter**

**Disclamer : J.K Rowling**

Aku adalah seorang Malfoy yang akan selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Aku tampan, memiliki berlimpah galleon, tidak cukup bodoh dalam pelajaran dan yang terpenting aku bisa mendapatkan cewek manapun yang aku mau. Setidaknya gelar itu aku dapatkan sebelum bertemu dengan dia di Hogwarts Express saat tahun ketigaku, seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang yang akan selalu melambai setiap kali ia berjalan, mata hijau yang akan selalu berbinar saat dia berbicara soal pelajaran dengan temannya, dia juga yang paling pintar diangkatannya.

Aku langsung terpesona saat itu juga, langsung mengeluarkan segala karismaku agar membuatnya terpesona. Tapi apa yang aku dapat? Ia memarahiku karena mengganggu acara membaca bukunya, padahal aku hanya ingin berkenalan saja dengannya. Aku yang kesal menarik bukunya dan melemparkannya asal, dan terjadilah pertengkaran yang lumayan dahsyat. Sejak saat itu ia selalu menekuk wajahnya jika berhadapan denganku, yang lebih kejam lagi ia seolah-olah tak pernah punya masalah denganku. Fakta yang membuatku tercengang adalah bahwa dia adik dari Al, sahabat baikku.

Dan aku sudah meyakinkan tekad, bahwa aku tak ingin berurusan dengan dia lagi, setidaknya sampai Justin McLaggen, cowok kelas 5 Ravenclaw yang sok keren menantangku. Saat itu aku tengah berada diperpustakaan Hogwarts, hal yang jarang sekali aku lakukan, ini demi tugas dari Longbottom yang menyebalkan itu dan aku melihat Lily yang terlihat damai sekali membaca buku super tebalnya, aku bertaruh pasti perpustakaan adalah tempat favoritnya. Dia terlihat semakin mempesona saja kendatipun sebagian wajahnya hampir tertutup bukunya dari sini.

"_Dia semakin cantik saja ya?" Aku kaget saat melihat ke samping kiri, mendapati McLaggen yang memangku dagunya memandangi Lily, aishh aku tak suka pandangannya itu._

"_Lily?" aku bertanya._

"_Tentu saja, aku berniat mengajaknya pada kunjungan Hogsmeade nanti," katanya lagi._

"_Aku jamin dia tak akan mau." Aku mulai menyalin beberapa kata dari buku Seribu Satu Tanaman Hebat ke perkamenku yang baru terisi setengah._

"_Kenapa tidak?" Dari nadanya, ia tampak tersinggung. "Kau ingin mengajaknya?" tanyanya._

_ Aku menghentikan sementara kegiatan menulisku lalu memandangnya. "Untuk apa aku mengajak anak kecil?"_

_Ia tergelak, selain sok keren apa dia punya gangguan jiwa, ya mungkin saja. "Oh ayolah dia itu 13 cuma 2 tahun dibawah kita, lagipula dia sering kali jadi perbincangan pria Hogwarts." Itu memang benar, dari fisiknya Lily memang sangat cantik, hanya saja sifatnya itu yang menyebalkan._

"_Mau bertaruh denganku?" aku mengernyit menatapnya. "Aku tahu kau naksir dia, bagaimana jika kita berlomba mendapatkan dia."_

_Aku tertawa, menurutku ini sangat lucu. "Ini terlihat seperti membuang-buang waktu," ujarku setelah bisa mengendalikan tawaku._

"_Apa jangan-jangan kau takut?"_

_Apa dia bilang? Aku takut? Seorang Malfoy takut? Apalagi takut ditolak cewek. Baiklah jika ini maunya._

"_Aku setuju," jawabku penuh penekanan._

_Ia menyeringai "500 galleon untuk yang menang," cih 500 galleon tak ada artinya bagiku._

"_Kau bisa mengambil kantong galleonku."_

"_Baiklah, bagaimana jika 3 bulan. Jika kita belum berhasil mendapatkannya juga berarti taruhan dibatalkan." Kami berjabat tangan, setelah itu ia mulai melancarkan aksinya untuk mendekati Lily tapi yang dia dapat adalah bentakan gara-gara mengganggu aktivitasnya membaca._

_ Aku punya keuntungan lebih daripada kau McLaggen, sahabatku adalah Kakaknya. Aku akan mencaritahu apa yang ia sukai dan tidak._

Sejak saat itu aku tak pernah berhenti mendekati Lily, bukannya membuat ia menyukaiku tapi aku justru membuatnya kesal, tapi setidaknya kami lumayan dekat dengan ini, aku tak begitu peduli bagaimana usaha McLaggen mendekatinya. Dan jujur saja, hampir satu bulan ini menggoda Lily adalah hobby baruku.

Oh lihatlah wajah cemberutnya sekarang, karena aku mengejeknya sangat buruk dalam bermain Quidditch. Ia terlihat mengadu pada Kakaknya yang juga merupakan sahabat baikku, Al Potter.

"Lihatlah temanmu itu Al mengataiku bodoh dalam bermain Quidditch padahal aku berhasil menangkap snitch." ia memang suka sekali bersikap manja pada Kakaknya. "Albus Potter," teriaknya saat Al tak juga menyahut, sejak bangun pagi tadi ia bersikap aneh, tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

"Sejak kapan kau mendengar kata-kata Scorp, Lils," jawab Al jengkel, pasti karena acara melamunnya terganggu.

"Kau benar juga Al, apa untungnya aku mendengar perkataan Peron." Lily melotot padaku, melepaskan Snitch ditangannya lalu menangkapnya kembali.

Peron-begitulah panggilan sayangnya padaku, sedikit aneh memang, melihat diriku yang begitu tampan ini dipanggil seperti itu. Sekali lagi ini demi taruhan itu, taruhan yang harus ku menangkan karena aku sudah melakukan pengorbanan yang cukup banyak untuk ini, misalnya mengikuti kelas tambahan bersama Slughorn tua, menghabiskan waktu diperpustakaan, berpura-pura tertarik Herbologi, demi Merlin dia sangat menyukai segala hal tentang pelajaran itu, bahkan pernah suatu kali ketika dia mengutuk keberadaanku, aku langsung bertanya padanya soal sebuah tanaman dan dia menjawabnya dengan semangat.

"Benarkah Baby?" aku mengedip menatapnya, dia membuang muka kesal.

"Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu Malfoy, Al aku harus kembali ke asrama." setelah mengatakan itu pada Al, dia beranjak pergi.

"Hati-hati dijalan Potter Baby," teriakku keras

"Berhenti menggoda adikku Malfoy," kata Al padaku, Kakak yang sangat perhatian bukan.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas Al, bahwa aku tak bisa." Aku menyeringai padanya.

"Aku tak peduli seberapa dekat kita Scorp, jika kau menyakiti Lily, kau akan berhadapan denganku dan juga James," ucapnya mengancam, aku tak akan menyakitinya, cukup dengan dia menjadi pacarku dan masalah selesai.

"Oh I'm scary." Al mendengus. "Tadi malam kau kemana Al?"

Wajah Al yang tadinya muram langsung berubah ceria. "Ke Hutan Terlarang, mencari fluxweed untuk bahan Polijuce kita," katanya.

"Lily cantik ya," aku berucap sambil memandangi rambut cokelat Lily yang melambai-lambai dari belakang.

"Stefanny jauh lebih cantik," lirih Al, aku memandangnya kaget tapi . "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tidak hanya saja kau tak seperti biasanya, ia memang cantik tetapi sombong. Menurutku Lily lebih cantik terlebih lagi manis."

"Fred dan Lou juga bilang seperti itu,"

"Apa?"

"Michael Bones berusaha mendekatinya?" Apalagi ini, sainganku bertambah lagi, menurutku McLaggen sudah cukup merepotkan. Ia sejauh ini sudah berhasil mengobrol dengan Lily beberapa kali.

Aku mendengus tak suka "Prefek idiot Hufflepuff itu?" Apa yang bagus darinya, wajahnya terlihat seperti orang idiot menurutku.

"Dia kandidat calon Ketua Murid berikutnya, kau bilang idiot." Oh ayolah Al, aku ini sahabatmu seharusnya kau harus membelaku. "Dia juga seorang pemain Quidditch."

"Aku juga seorang Seeker tim Slytherin," kataku tak terima, ia menatapku malas.

"Dia sangat pintar Scorp, terlebih lagi tidak suka membuat onar, tipe idaman Lily sekali."

"Tetap saja wajahnya itu terlihat bodoh." Saking kesalnya aku mencabuti rumput disekitarku.

"Banyak yang sudah mengajaknya ke kekunjungan Hogsmeade akhir semester ini." Wajah Al terlihat tak suka, "Tapi aku dan James tak akan membiarkannya, dia masih terlalu kecil." Al yang kalem bisa terlihat menyeramkan jika menyangkut keluarganya.

"Bagaimana jika Lily pergi denganku, kau mengijinkannya?"

Al tergelak, aku cemberut memandangnya. "Lily tak akan mau sekalipun kau pria terakhir yang belum mendapatkan pasangan," ucapnya masih tertawa.

"Stop Al, ku kira kita harus ke Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam."

Kami berdua berdiri, membersihkan Jubah Hogwarts kami dari beberapa rumput yang menempel. Sepanjang menuju kelas Pertahanan Al terus mengoceh tentang Lily yang akan menolakku dengan keras saat aku mengajaknya nanti. Adikmu pasti akan bertekuk lutut didepanku Potter.

Harus mendengarkan ocehan tak berguna Binns sangat membuang waktu, mungkin lebih baik aku mendengarkan ocehan dari Lily, sehari tak mendengarkannya bicara membuat hariku tampak suram. Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada Al yang tampak mencoba fokus walau matanya hampir menutup, sahabatku yang satu ini memang selalu berusaha untuk mengerti pelajaran ini agar tak mendapatkan Troll pada OWL nanti, maklumlah dia anak dari Nona-Tahu-Segala, julukan Dad untuk Aunt Hermione, lain halnya dengan seseorang yang berada disebelah kiri ku yang tertidur dengan damainya.

"PUCEY INI BUKAN SAATNYA UNTUK TIDUR!" Bentak Profesor Binns yang membuat hampir seluruh kelas mengumpulkan nyawa mereka kembali.

Andy meringis menatapnya "Sorry Profesor aku sedikit kelelahan karena latihan Quidditch semalam," ucapnya takut-takut.

"Lalu kau pikir aku peduli," seru Profesor yang tidak memiliki tubuh itu, karena tentu saja ia hantu. Hogwarts memang sedikit gila menurutku, selain hantu yang mengajar, centaur juga.

Jam pelajaran berakhir, tak ada yang bisa aku syukuri selain itu. Aku keluar bersama Al beserta rombongan Slytherin yang lain.

"Kita akan langsung ke Aula Besar atau ke ruang rekreasi terlebih dahulu?" aku bertanya.

"Langsung ke Aula besar saja, aku sudah lapar berat. Kelas Binns menguras tenagaku," ucap Andy, selain Al dia adalah sahabat dekatku. Cowok berambut cokelat dengan mata hitam dan memiliki tubuh yang cukup tinggi.

"Hei kau hanya tidur," balasku sengit, ia nyengir.

"Aku harus ke ruang rekreasi ada sesuatu yang harus ku ambil, kalian pergilah dulu." aku mengangguk pada Al, tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut.

Ketika kami memasuki Aula Besar, tidak sedikit gadis yang memperhatikan kami lebih tepatnya aku, susah jika kita terlalu tampan, kemana pun akan selalu diperhatikan.

"Scorp ada Kate dan Lily dimeja Ravenclaw, kita kesana saja." kurasa ide sahabatku yang tidak bisa dikategorikan pintar ini lumayan oke, meja Slytherin bukan lagi tujuanku.

"Hai Baby" ia berbalik menatapku, aku mulai menghitung mundur dengan jariku.

"Peron berhenti memanggilku Baby, kau kira aku ini bayi apa?" oh aku benar-benar merindukan ini.

"Kupikir kau mirip." aku mendekat kearahnya.

"Nafsu makanku hilang." ia meletakan sendoknya, aku melirik Andy yang tengah menggoda Weasley, ah Weasley sangat banyak lebih tepatnya Kate, dilihat dari mukanya ia sangat kesal.

"Kau betul Lils nafsu makanku juga langsung hilang," katanya jengkel, melotot pada Andy. Andy memang tak menyukainya, hanya saja ia sangat suka sekali menggoda para gadis, ia bilang ia sangat menyukai gadis yang merona merah, tapi setelah ku pikir-pikir Weasley itu tak pernah memerah.

"Aku tahu sebenarnya kalian senang karena kami datang." aku dan Andy bisa duduk dengan mudah karena meja Ravenclaw terlihat lenggang, karena waktu makan siang masih 15 menit lagi.

"Aku akan lebih senang lagi jika kalian berdua pergi dari sini."

"Oh benarkah?" Aku mengedip pada Lily, ia balas mendelik.

"Ayo Kate lebih baik kita ke ruang rekreasi, membaca buku atau semacamnya, daripada berdekatan bersama dua orang super menyebalkan ini." Keduanya berdiri, melotot pada kami berdua sebelum meninggalkan meja.

"Weasley oh Weasley kau membuat aku penasaran." Aku menyeringai pada Andy, aku rasa dia mulai tertarik pada Katherine Weasley. Kami berjalan menuju meja Slytherin yang terletak dipojok paling kiri.

Andy langsung menarik makanan yang terdekat dengannya, menaruhnya dengan asal dirpiring, dia sudah seperti orang yang tak pernah makan selama seminggu, padahal dia berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada, tapi kelakuannya cukup udik saat makan.

Aku tengah menyuapkan pudding ke mulut saat Al datang, mendudukan diri disamping kananku.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran cewek," katanya kesal.

"Ya aku juga," aku menyetujui.

"Kemarin dia baik-baik saja tapi sekarang dia marah-marah padaku, menyuruhku untuk tidak mengganggunya, memang dia kira aku ini Pevees." Pevees adalah hantu super jahil yang ada di Hogwarts, hanya menurut pada Kepala Sekolah saja.

"Hei hei Al makan pelan-pelan, kau menyaingi Andy." Al memasukan bulat-bulat sebuah pudding membuatnya tersedak, aku mengayunkan tongkat padanya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Emily?" Andy bertanya.

"Apa ada alasan aku bertengar dengan Parkinson?"

"Dia pacarmu bukan?" Dia menolak keras, Emily Parkinson, cewek cantik Slytherin yang sangat tergila-gila pada Al, tetapi sayangnya Al tak terlalu memperdulikannya.

"Sampai perempuan di dunia ini pun habis, aku tak akan mau menjadi pacarnya," seru Al tak terima.

"Lalu maksudmu tadi siapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku tak mau membahasnya."

Bukan gaya Al sama sekali, biasanya ia tak ambil pusing oleh masalah cewek, lebih memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa lulus OWL dengan sempurna. Kurasa dia memang tengah jatuh cinta, tapi siapakah perempuan itu. Buat apa aku pusing-pusing memikirkan itu, lebih baik aku memikirkan strategi untuk mendekati Lily lebih dekat.

**Seri ketiga dari Next Gen, nanti bakal dishare berurutan perchapter serinya.**

**RnR please **


	2. Chapter 2

********Chapter 2*******

Pagi ini aku tak terlalu berselera untuk sarapan, setelah semalam penuh memikirkan metode apa lagi yang harus ku gunakan untuk mendekati Lily. Al tak membantu sama sekali ketika ku tanyai perihal apa yang disukai Lily, ia malah berteriak 'Kenapa kau tak tanya langsung saja'. Cowok itu jika marah bisa jadi sangat menyeramkan. Tunggu dulu, Apa aku tak salah lihat? Lily tengah mengobrol dengan McLaggen di meja Ravenclaw, aku tak bisa membiarkan ini lebih lanjut.

"Pagi Baby," sapaku setelah memberikan pelototan kepada Kate Weasley agar menggeser duduknya, aku sempat menangkap kata-kata gerutuannya.

McLaggen melirikku tajam, "Jadi Lils aku tertarik sekali bergabung dengan Klub Pecinta Tanaman Hogwarts, bagaimana caranya?" kentara sekali jika wajahnya dibuat-buat.

"Kau hanya perlu datang ke rumah kaca pada Rabu sore, Justin," balas Lily semangat.

"Aku juga ingin bergabung Lils," seruku cepat, ia berbalik menatapku dengan heran. Apa penampilanku aneh? Sudahkah aku berkaca pagi ini? Ingat saja selalu prinsip keluarga Malfoy, tampak selalu keren.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disini?" Rasanya lebih baik dia menghinaku daripada tak menyadari keberadaan makhluk paling tampan di Hogwarts ini.

"Kau tak menyadari keberadaanku Honey?" mataku pastilah melebar sempurna.

"Wajahmu kan seperti vampir Malfoy, pantas saja Lily tak menyadari kehadiranmu." McLaggen tergelak, aku melotot padanya.

"Well kurasa itu tak penting, untuk apa kau disini Malfoy?" Lily bertanya malas, kenapa kau menyambut calon suami masa depanmu ini seperti itu.

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan Klub Pecinta Tanaman Lils," seruku semangat.

McLaggen mendengus sebal dan berkata, "Tak kreatif." Aku memberikan tatapan _Tutup saja mulutmu!_ padanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba banyak sekali yang ingin bergabung dengan Klub paling membosankan di Hogwarts." Baik aku maupun McLaggen mendapatkan tatapan curiga dari Lily.

"Klub yang paling membosankan kau bilang? Tidak, itu Klub yang sangat keren, dari dulu aku ingin sekali bergabung," kata McLaggen, aku tak akan kalah darimu.

"Itu adalah Klub yang paling keren di Hogwarts Lils, hanya orang buta saja yang tidak menyadarinya." Aku mencoba meraih pundaknya tapi ia menggeser duduknya menjauh.

"Lebih keren dari Klub Duel, begitu?" Tentu saja Klub Duel jauh lebih baik daripada sekumpulan orang yang suka mengaduk-ngaduk kotoran hewan, tetapi tentu aku tak boleh bicara seperti itu.

"Klub Duel sedikit berbahaya Lils tak seperti mempelajari segala macam hal tentang tanaman." Harus ku akui acting McLaggen boleh juga, dia seperti aktor Broadway yang tampil dijalanan.

"Baiklah terserah kalian saja," ucap Lily tak peduli, hei Non setidaknya kau mengapresiasi sikap memuji kami sedikit saja. "Datang saja ke Rumah Kaca 1 pada Rabu sore." Ia kembali melahap sarapannya yang berupa roti panggang.

"Hmm begini Lils, aku kan tak begitu tahu tentang tanaman, bagaimana jika sore ini kau memberiku pelatihan di rumah kaca, memperkenalkan berbagai tanaman begitu." Aku menyeringai pada McLaggen yang tengah cemberut.

"Maaf aku sibuk, ada latihan Quidditch."

"Ahh kau benar Lils, kita harus latihan Quidditch."

Kini giliran McLaggen yang menyeringai padaku. Sial, selain mereka berada di asrama yang sama, mereka juga anggota tim Quidditch Ravenclaw. Itu berarti mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Tapi Malfoy, kau kan sudah kelas lima." Aku mengangguk seraya menampilkan senyum terbaik. "Masa sih tak tahu apa-apa soal tanaman, kau pasti sering bolos Herbologi."

"Itu itu-" McLaggen menyela, "Malfoy memang tak menaruh minat pada Herbologi Lils."

"Hei hei McLaggen, jangan sok tahu kau," sergahku cepat. "Aku punya kebun yang besar dirumah, berisi berbagai bunga dan tanaman." Ya, kebun milik Ibuku, dia sejenis dengan Lily. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana jika keduanya bertemu.

"Sungguh?" Aku merasakan kejutan listrik saat Lily menyentuh tanganku.

"Tentu, kau bisa mengunjunginya kapanpun kau mau," kataku.

"Dari dulu aku kepingin punya kebun, tapi berhubung aku tinggal dikompleks Muggle, aku tak bisa mengabulkan keinginan tersebut," ucapnya sedih, Merlin apa dia hanya memperdulikan tanaman dan buku saja.

"Oleh karena itu kau berkunjung saja kerumah ku." Dia mengangguk semangat, Demi Salazar dia sangat cantik, mata hijau kecoklatannya berbinar, senyum mengembang dibibir merahnya, rambut coklat bergelombangnya dibiarkan tergerai.

"Kau seperti seorang idiot Malfoy." Tunggu siapa yang mengucapkan aku idiot, aku melirik kesebelah kananku dan bertemu pandang dengan Kate Weasley.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku setuju denganmu Kate." Jika tak ada Lily sudah ku kutuk si McLaggen itu.

"Apa mereka mengganggumu Lils?" Oh tidak, itu suara si Potter sulung.

"Mungkin," jawab Lily, aku merasa seperti dikhianati. "Ayo Kate, kita kekelas."

James duduk ditempat Lily tadi, menatap kami dengan wajah tertarik. Semoga dia masih normal, bukankah dia naksir berat pada si Ketua Murid itu.

"Aku tak ingin basa-basi lagi, kalian berdua tertarik pada adikku kan?" ia mengambil sepotong daging dan langsung melahapnya.

"Lily kan cantik je-"

"Aku tahu itu McLaggen." Dia menatap tak suka padanya. "Kalian harus membuktikan diri bahwa kalian itu cocok untuk adikku."

"Apa yang perlu ku buktikan?" tanyaku.

"Kalian harus bisa melewati ujian dariku, barulah akan ku biarkan kalian mendekati Lily." Cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan menghadapi ini, begitulah resiko mendekati satu-satunya Potter perempuan di Hogwarts ini.

"Apa itu?" McLaggen kedengarannya sangat percaya diri sekali bisa melewati ujian ini. Bukan apa-apa, dia James Potter- pembuat onar di Hogwarts.

"Menara Astronomi minggu malam, pastikan tak telat!" Dia kembali menatap kami bergantian, Al pernah bilang padaku untuk tidak dekat-dekat James, jika ekspresi wajahnya seperti itu. "Aku permisi, perlu mengunjungi calon Ibu dari anak-anakku." Dia menunjuk Molly yang baru saja tiba untuk sarapan.

"Kenapa sih dia seperti itu,"desah McLaggen, "Itu bisa membuat adiknya tak akan mempunyai pacar." Aku setuju dengannya kali ini.

"Kukira lebih mudah menghadapi Al, apalagi kau sahabatnya." Dia kelihatan membenci fakta.

"Jangan salah McLaggen, aku sering kena marah darinya jika menganggu Lily," semburku.

"Kalau begitu kita impas." Ingin sekali aku memukul kepala itunya dengan pemukul beater. "Tapi aku penasaran dengan tantangan kita."

Aku menghela nafas. "Intinya kita perlu mempersiapkan diri, Bung." Aku menepuk pundaknya.

Dua orang anak perempuan Ravenclaw mengikik melihat kami, dasar cewek aneh. Tapi memang benar ada yang aneh, sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya.

"Hei kita ini saingan kan?"

"Jika kau belum berniat mundur."

"Sudah dapat teman sehati baru ceritanya," Al berseru dari meja Slytherin.

"Jangan sok dekat denganku McLaggen." Aku langsung meninggalkan meja Ravenclaw dan mendatangi Al yang tengah tertawa bersama Andy.

"Sudah menemukan soulmate sekarang?" tanya Andy yang kembali terbahak.

"Tutup mulut kalian!"

"Kulihat James mendekati kalian, apa yang ia katakana?" Al bertanya, sepertinya suasana hatinya sudah kembali membaik.

"Dia ingin menguji kami, Menara Astronomi minggu malam," aku memberitahu.

Hal yang paling membuatku sebal adalah saat melihat Andy makan, seolah-olah dia belum ketemu makanan 1 minggu penuh. "Pasti kalian akan disuruh melompat dari sana, lalu yang masih hidup bisa mendekati adiknya." Seharusnya kau memberi semangat pada sahabatmu ini.

"James tidak sampai segitunya, tapi kau perlu hati-hati." Ini baru sahabat baikku. "Barangkali jika kau lulus ujian James, giliran aku yang akan memberinya." Ia menyeringai, hal yang jarang sekali dia lakukan.

Aku mendelik padanya, "Asal kau jangan suruh aku mendekati Teresa."

"Aku sedang memikirkan itu."

"Hei!"

Itu adalah mimpi buruk. Mendekati Teresa, si anak kelas 6 Slytherin yang hobby menggosip dan merupakan satu dari sekian ribu orang yang menyatakan sebagai penggemar beratku.

"Tapi Scorp bulan lalu kau masih menghina Lily tapi sekarang kau malah mengejarnya." Mata Andy menyipit curiga.

"Hmm itu kan beda." Ayo cari satu alasan yang bagus. "Sebelum dia , sebelum dia membuatku terpesona." Ku harap mereka tak curiga.

"Ayo ke kelas, kecuali kalian ingin mendapat pencerahan tiga puluh menit dari Profesor Patil tersayang."

"Oh, jadi dari Lily ganti ke Patil."

"Tutup mulutmu Pucey!"

Detensi oh detensi, jika boleh jujur aku sudah bosan sekali melakukannya apalagi dari Patil super cerewet. Kali ini aku di detensi hanya gara-gara masalah sepele, tidur saat jam pelajarannya. Hei jangan salah, siapa yang tidak ingin tidur jika diberi ceramah setengah jam penuh dengan tema 'Bagaimana pentingnya OWL untuk masa depan kita edisi ke 5'. Dan sekarang aku harus membersihkan rumah kaca tiga, tidak adakah hukuman yang lebih keren lagi.

Kenapa pintunya terbuka, buat apa aku memperdulikannya. Begitu masuk, perasaan kesal karena mendapat hukuman hilang begitu saja dan berganti dengan perasaan bahagia. Terimakasih sudah mengirim aku kemari, Profesor Patil.

"Lil-" siapa laki-laki yang bersamanya itu, aku tak bisa mengenalinya karena ia memunggungiku tapi dari ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Lily sepertinya ia tengah senang. Tenang Scorp, Lily memang akan selalu senang jika disekitarnya ada tanaman.

Aku melambai padanya, ia nampaknya cukup terkejut akan keberadaanku disini atau jangan-jangan dia bahagia.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" ia bertanya, seharusnya kau menyapa terlebih dahulu untuk sekedar basa-basi.

"Intuisi." Aku mengedip padanya.

"Alasan paling tidak masuk akal."

"Hai Malfoy." Kenapa harus dia yang mengobrol dengan Lily, Michael Bones.

Aku memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya, "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini Lils?"

"Aku menerima tawaranmu Mike." Bukannya menjawab ia malah berbicara dengan Bones.

"Tawaran apa?" aku menuntut ingin tahu.

"Aku mengajaknya untuk menghadiri festival tanaman," Bones memberitahu.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. "Apa? festival tanaman? Aku ingin ikut." Bones menatapku keheranan, aneh memang cowok keren sepertiku menghadiri sebuah acara seperti itu, menonton konser The Bubble tentu tipeku.

"No No No, kau tidak bisa ikut," sergah Lily dilengkapi dengan pelototan khasnya.

"Kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat tertarik dengan tanaman, pasti festival ini akan menambah wawasanku soal tumbuhan, betulkan Michael?" aku menampakan wajah seramah mungkin, dia agaknya masih bingung namun akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ya tentu saja, acaranya besok malam. Kita akan mendapatkan izin khusus dari McGonagall."

"Tapi Mike-"

"Sudahlah Lils, niatnya itu baik." Tulus atau tidak aku tak peduli, yang terpenting aku tidak membiarkan mereka berduaan saja.

Aku masih mendengar gerutuan Lily, saat sebuah suara menggelegar dari balik pintu rumah kaca yang bisa saja membuat seluruh tanamannya layu mendadak.

"SCORPIUS MALFOY LAKSANAKAN HUKUMANMU!"

Lily tampaknya ingin tertawa namun ia tahan setengah mati, pasti tak ingin image nya jelek dihadapan salah satu guru kesayangannya.

"Intuisi ya?" Dia menyeringai padaku.

********************TBC*****************

Lama banget ya updatenya :D

Maaf, soalnya sekarang aku udah jadi mahasiswa dan masih membiasakan diri dengan tugas-tugas yang riddikulus.

Thanks yg udah reveiew di chap 1

Jangan lupa chap sekarang RnR lagi ya


	3. Chapter 3

Makasih banget yang udah review,

Intanmalusen : kalo Lily ga jutek sama Scorp ga seru dong nantinya :D

Lillyan flo : ini udah update hehee, aku juga suka scorpily, ke Malfoy manor? Boleh ntar ya kalo liburan. Iya makasih

Potter15 : diusahain update tiap minggu

Scorpily123 : wah makasih banyak, ini udah dilanjut jangan lupa reviewnya oke :3

**TARUHAN CHAPTER 3 **

**Disclamer : J.K Rowling**

**Warning : typo, OOC, krick :3**

**~~~Happy Reading~~~**

Harus perfect.

Dua kata yang harus ada dalam diriku malam ini juga, oleh karena itu aku harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan baik, salah satunya baju yang harus aku kenakan.

Aku melihat kembali jubah hitam yang baru saja dikirim oleh Mom melalui Archer, peri rumah keluarga, haruskah aku mengenakan ini, tapi ini kelihatan sangat formal. Apa aku mengenakan jas ala Muggle saja, kemeja, kaos, oh ya ampun seorang Scorpius Malfoy kebingungan memilih pakaian apa yang hendak dikenakannya.

"Pakai seragam Hogwarts saja, Scorp." Andy menatap jahil padaku.

Aku memberinya pelototan sejenak sebelum memandang Al. "Lily suka cowok yang berpakaian seperti apa?"

"Yang pasti Lily tak suka jika melihat cowok memakai mantel 3 lapis ditengah-tengah musim panas."

Sialan cowok itu, jika saja dia bukan kakak Lily aku sudah mengucapkan sumpah serapah padanya karena mengingatkanku pada kejadian hari itu.

_Hari itu adalah liburan musim panas, sepupu ku Evanessa Davies datang berkunjung, dia membawakanku banyak oleh-oleh dari Paris, beberapa mantel dan berbagai merchandise lain. Aku dipaksa agar mencobanya satu persatu, aku menurut. Dia memberikan komentar disetiap aku mencobanya, maklumlah dia adalah pecinta fashion persis seperti Ibunya, Aunt Daphnee._

"_Lumayan lah, sepertinya tubuhmu sudah lebih tinggi dari tahun lalu." Aku memprotesnya, tapi dia masih meneliti penampilanku. "Tunggu Scorpie, bukankah warna mantel yang aku belikan ini cocok jika digabungkan satu sama lain?"_

"_Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Ev, dan apapula maksudmu?" Scorpie, aku ini pria idaman Hogwarts, masa dipanggil seperti bocah berumur lima tahun._

"_Coba kau kenakan yang warna hijau terlebih dahulu." Aku tahu dengan jelas bahwa aku tidak akan bisa menolak permintaannya. "Lalu yang warna biru."_

"_Hei aku bisa mati kepanasan," protesku._

"_Ayolah Scorp hanya sebentar saja." Bodohnya aku ketika menuruti begitu saja perintahnya. "Coklat tidak, tidak juga untuk hitam." Entah dia berbicara dengan siapa yang pasti aku sudah mulai kepanasan. "Ini dia, merah cocok untukmu, cepat kenakan!"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ia menampilkan puppy eyes andalannya._

_Dan lengkap sudah, ditambah beanie ungu muda dikepala aku merasa seperti badut yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Dan Eva hanya berkata 'luar biasa, kau harus memakainya seperti ini nanti, aku juga akan memodifikasinya'. Apa gara-gara ia bersekolah di Beauxbatons membuat selera berpakaiannya menjadi aneh._

"_Scorpius, Al datang berkunjung." Terdengar suara Mom dari luar._

_Yeah betul, Al sudah berjanji akan mengunjungi rumahku. "Suruh dia masuk-" oh tidak aku masih berpenampilan seperti badut, sebelum aku melepasnya satu pun pintu berderit terbuka._

"_Scorpius?" dia melongo memandangku, tapi Eva mempromosikanku padanya, mengatakan bahwa dandananku ini luar biasa keren dan sebagainya._

"_Luar biasa." Ia tersenyum pada Eva. "Sekalian saja warna kuning, kau akan terlihat seperti pecinta Hogwarts."_

Satu bulan dia selalu menyerangku dengan itu jika membuatnya kesal, bukan hanya James saja yang memiliki darah jahil Kakeknya, ia juga punya walaupun hanya sesekali kumat.

"Aku serius Potter!" kataku tak sabar.

"Berpakaianlah seperti biasa Malfoy, Miss Potter suka yang biasa-biasa saja," jawabnya dari balik buku Arithmancy-nya, dia tengah berusaha untuk mendapat Outstanding dalam OWL pada pelajaran itu.

"Kau bisa mendatangi Flich untuk meminta saran soal fashion, Scorp," timpal Andy.

"Lebih baik aku mendatangi Evanessa." Aku bergidik saat membayangkannya, pasti ada yang mengimperius aku jika aku sampai mendatangi Flich.

"Dan disuruh mengenakan pakaian aneh berwarna lagi," celetuk Al.

"Kalian sama sekali tak membantu." Aku merengut pada keduanya dan segera berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Sudah kuputuskan untuk memakai kaos putih bergambar Snitch dilapisi dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam, mengenakan sepatu yang juga berwarna hitam, rambut dibiarkan seperti biasa, jika boleh jujur aku kepingin memiliki rambut seperti Al- tapi tentu saja aku tak akan bilang padanya. Ternyata hanya dengan berpakaian seperti ini, aku mampu membuat beberapa cewek Slytherin melongo menatapku, bahkan Teresa Rosier yang biasanya mengangguku dengan ucapannya yang cempreng itu. Pasti Lily juga akan terpesona padaku sama seperti mereka, tapi tunggu Lily itu berbeda.

Tak terasa aku sudah mencapai halaman Hogwarts, aku mengitari sepanjang halaman untuk mencari Lily dan Bones, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keduanya sama sekali. 20 menit aku menunggu mereka juga tak begitu muncul, dasar tak tepat waktu, bisa habis karena nyamuk aku jika terus berada disini.

"Yeah Bouncing Bulb, dia melompati wajah salah satu anak Slytherin, habisnya dia bodoh sekali dengan menggoyang-goyangkan potnya." Aku mendengar sebuah tawa renyah, tawa yang sangat bahagia. Bisa-bisanya mereka tertawa bahagia padahal disini aku menderita.

"Harus dilawan dengan mantra Incendio," kata Bones.

"Kalian darimana saja, sudah 30 menit aku menunggu," gerutuku.

"Hei Malfoy, sudah ku bilang kita kumpul disini jam setengah 8 bukan jam 7." Bukannya minta maaf Lily malah mengomel.

"Benarkah?" aku mengingat-ingat kejadian sore tadi, dia bilang jam 7 aku sangat yakin. "Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi." Lily berjalan mendahului kami.

Kami pergi dengan jasa apparate peri rumah Bones, karena tidak ada salah satu dari kami yang sudah berumur 17 tahun. Ternyata pameran tersebut digelar disebuah tempat di Diagon Alley, banyak sekali penyihir dengan jubah-jubah panjang menghadiri pameran ini.

Bosan, itulah yang aku rasakan. Apa sih spesialnya tumbuhan-tumbuhan itu dibanding aku sehingga membuat Lily berbinar senang saat menanyakan perihal tumbuhan itu pada sang penjaga stand.

"Ini Venomous Tentacula kan, yang digunakan Profesor Longbottom untuk menyerang Pelahap Maut Voldy Moldy." Keluarga Potter dan Weasley memang mempunyai panggilan khusus untuk Voldemort, tahu rasa mereka jika ia bangkit lagi. Tapi jangan sampai deh.

Sang penjaga stand yang merupakan penyihir wanita seumuran dengan Mom tersenyum. "Yah, tanaman yang berbahaya dan beracun. Mengeluarkan racun dari pucuknya dan duri-duri besar yang mana sangat mematikan, mantra Diffindo cukup untuk melawannya," ia berkata ramah.

Jika 5 menit lagi aku masih berada disini, aku mungkin bisa mati saat ini juga.

"Lily, ayo kita lihat disebelah sana." Aku menarik paksa tangan Lily, membawanya sejauh mungkin dari tempat tadi dan juga Bones.

"Hei hei Malfoy, lepaskan tanganku!" teriaknya.

"Kita harus mendatangi semua stand Lils, jangan hanya terpaku disana," elakku memutar-mutar mata, mencari setidaknya tanaman yang cukup oke untuk standarku. "Kau lihat tanaman itu." aku menunjuk sebuah tanaman entah bunga yang bentuknya seperti paying, berani taruhan Andy akan tertawa lima menit jika melihatnya.

"Oh tidak," desah Lily terpaku pada tanaman itu, apa dalam padangannya tanaman itu tampak mengerikan. "Bukankah itu-" dia menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Tanaman berbentuk seperti paying kurasa," kataku kembali memperhatikan tanaman itu.

"Yeah kau benar Scorp, itu Umbrella Flower." Dia memanggilku Scorp bukan Malfoy apalagi Peron, bahkan kini giliran dia yang menarik tanganku.

Lily mendekap mulutnya tak percaya ketika kami tiba didepan tanaman itu, seperti yang tadi kubilang berbentuk seperti paying dalam ukuran mini dengan berbagai warna, warna favorit Evanessa sepertinya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihat tumbuhan ini." Kurasa dia masih dalam masa trans mengaguminya, ia tiba-tiba menghadapku, tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan dia- dia memelukku.

"Terimakasih Scorp sudah menunjuki aku ini," ucapnya bahagia.

5 menit yang lalu dia masih marah-marah padaku, tapi sekarang dia sudah ada dipelukanku. Oh Merlin, ini seperti mimpi saja.

"Yeah bukan masalah, mataku memang mudah untuk mencari tumbuhan yang menarik," balasku, ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu kembali tersenyum padaku.

Seorang penyihir botak tak punya otak menghancurkan momen padang memandang kami dengan dehemannya. Lily tersadar dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dariku untuk menghadap pria tadi, menanyakan darimana Umbrella Flower itu ditemukan, mengingat ia tumbuhan atau dalam hal ini bunga yang sangat langkah, cara merawatnya, apa manfaatnya dan entah berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ku ingat lagi.

Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat bunga seperti ini, tapi aku tak ingat dimana melihatnya. Mungkin disebuah pameran seperti ini, mengingat Mom sering mengajakku ketika aku kecil dan biasanya berakhir aku yang memecahkan sebuah pot tanaman.

"Scorpius kan?"Aku menatap penuh tanya pada cewek berambut hitam yang memanggilku tadi. "Kau tak ingat aku?" Memangnya harus? Aku ingin menjawab seperti itu, tapi sudah kuputuskan hanya dengan menggeleng saja.

"Aku Raquel, kita sering bermain bersama dulu," katanya kecewa.

Aku menggali memori-memori lamaku tentang seseorang yang bernama Raquel, bisa dibilang ingatanku ini agak parah soal masa lalu, dan tiba-tiba sebuah memori menamparku.

"Raquel Yates?" Dia mengangguk semangat.

Seingatku Raquel Yates adalah cewek berkaca mata yang gemuk, selalu menjadi bahan uji coba Evanessa, bahan olok-olokan Zoe Goyle dan Dylan Zabini. Tapi sekarang penampilannya berbeda 360 derajat, tidak ada lagi kaca mata, tubuhnya langsing, rambut hitamnya di curly dan gaya berpakaiannya bisa menyaingi Eva.

"Sudah aku duga, pasti kau tak akan ingat."

"Penampilanmu berbeda sekali, sekarang kau nampak cantik," kataku yang menyebabkan pipinya merona merah, kalo ini masih sama seperti yang dulu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa disini? Terakhir kali ku dengar kau tinggal di New York."

"Yeah, 6 tahun yang lalu aku pindah kesana. Dua hari yang lalu aku kembali ke London," jawabnya. "Aku baru tahu kau tertarik juga dengan tanaman, Scorp," tambahnya.

Jika bukan karena Lily, aku tak mau berada ditempat ini, kesannya akan menurunkan reputasiku. Scorpius Malfoy, penerus satu-satunya Malfoy Inc mendatangi sebuah pameran tanaman demi seorang gadis.

"Hei Scorp, bisakah kau mengambil gambarku dengan umbrella flower ini." Ia memperlihatkan sebuah kamera Muggle berwarna hitam, lalu pandangannya jatuh pada Raquel yang kebetulan sedang menatapnya juga.

"Oh Lily kenalkan dia Raquel, dan Raquel ini Lily." Mereka saling memperkenalkan diri, Raquel menatap penuh selidik pada Lily seolah-olah dia tengah menilai Lily dari atas sampai bawah.

"Aku ke Malfoy Manor tadi pagi, tapi Aunt Astoria bilang kau ada di Hogwarts," katanya padaku.

"Yeah, aku pulang saat Natal dan liburan musim panas saja," jawabku. "Lils, katanya kau mau berfoto dengan umbrella flower, kemarikan kameramu."

Seusai Lily berfoto dengan umbrella flower, menurutku ini konyol sekali karena dia bahkan tak mau berfoto denganku, kami bertiga mencari-cari stand yang lain. Sebenarnya aku tak tega untuk meninggalkan Raquel sendiri.

"Ayo Scorp kita kesana, ada Mimbulus Mimbletonia yang sudah besar," kata Lily.

Raquel mendesah. "Ya ampun tanaman itu terlihat menyedikan, Snargaluff tampaknya oke." Menurutku keduanya tak ada yang oke.

"Tak ada tanaman yang menyedikan," ucap Lily tak suka, ia menatapku. "Ayo Scorp!"

"Lebih baik kita melihat Snargaluff saja." Raquel tak mau menyerah.

Adegan selanjutnya adalah tarik menarik tanganku. Jika seperti ini aku merasa menjadi pria paling tampan di dunia. Aku melirik Lily, yang tampak berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk mendapatkan cinta, ralat tanganku yang benar. Lima menit berlalu, aku mulai merasakan sakit dikedua tanganku, aku harus berbuat sesuatu.

"Cukup Nona-Nona, kita melihat Mimbulus apalah itu lalu ke Snargolove."

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia."

"Snargaluff."

Kata mereka berbarengan.

"Terserahlah."

Aku seperti baby sitter yang tengah mengurus dua anak kecil cerewet yang ingin saling mengutuk. Sedari tadi Lily dan Raquel terus berdebat tentang tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang kita lihat, keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan menganggap jika pandangan masing-masing adalah benar.

"Kau bisa mati jika mencoba mengambil Snargaluff sendirian," kata Lily mencemoohi ucapan Raquel.

Raquel menatapnya mencela. "Kau terdengar sok tahu."

"Dia memang tahu segalanya," kataku, Lily sempat tersenyum kearahku. Aku tidak asal bicara, walaupun dia baru tahun ketiga, tapi ia sudah mengerti materi tahun kelima.

"Memang apa yang dia tahu? Kitab mantra standar? Seribu satu tanaman obat dan jamur gaib? Cairan dan Ramuan ajaib?" Kok bisa sih Raquel berbicara seperti, aku melirik Lily yang wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Aku sudah membaca semua buku itu bahkan sebelum masuk Hogwarts," katanya gemetaran. Lily yang sepanjang hidupnya tak pernah diremehkan, karena semua siswa Hogwarts tahu otaknya turunan Ibunya, pastilah merasa sangat kesal. "Aku bahkan bisa membaca The Tales of Beedle the Brade versi aslinya." Isinya huruf-huruf kuno dan dia baru mempelajarinya tahun ini. Aku tak mengambilnya tahun ini, jujur saja aku merasa mual saat melihatnya.

Raut wajah Raquel masih tetap mengejek, seolah-olah yang diucapkan Lily adalah sebuah bualan. "Kau kira aku akan percaya?"

Aku teringat sebuah pesan dari Al, _Jauh-jauh dari Lily jika ia marah_. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, Lily yang maju mendekati Raquel dan menarik rambutnya, Raquel balas menarik rambutnya. Aku sempat terpukau untuk beberapa saat, berdiam diri melihat pemandangan didepan itu. Sebuah jeritan kesakitan menyadarkanku, aku melihat lengan-lengan Lily ditumbuhi bisul-bisul berwarna kuning.

"Lils, kau baik-baik saja?" Aku mendekatinya secepat mungkin.

"Apa kau buta?" bentaknya.

"Kau apakan dia?" Aku menuntut pada Raquel, dia hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Merlin, kau kenapa Lily?" Entah bagaimana Bones tiba-tiba ada disini, dia mendorongku menjauh dari Lily.

"Nanah Bubotuber, Madam Pomfrey pasti bisa menyembuhkannya." Dia membantu Lily berdiri dan berjalan.

"Lebih baik kita melihat tumbuhan-tumbuhan lain daripada mengurusi Nona Sok Tahu itu."

Aku menatapnya tajam, masa dia tak punya rasa bersalah atau kasihan sama sekali. "Kau seharusnya minta maaf padanya."

Aku masih mendengarnya meneriaki namaku, aku mencari-cari dimanakah Lily dan Bones berada. Apa mungkin mereka sudah kembali ke Hogwarts, jahat sekali mereka. Apa Lily baik-baik saja? Aku menelpon Mom untuk mengirim Archer kemari.

Begitu sampai didepan kastil Hogwarts aku langsung berlari menuju sayap rumah sakit, aku membuka pintu rumah sakit dengan keras, bisa membuat Madam Pomfrey meneriakiku dengan suara cempreng. Aku tak peduli, yang terpenting aku harus melihat Lily.

"-padahal besok ada pertandingan Quidditch." Itu pasti isakan Lily.

"Lily kau baik-baik saja?" aku bertanya cepat, saat dia melihatku ada air mata diwajahnya.

"Lily harus berada di sayap rumah sakit selama satu hari penuh untuk penyembuhan dan tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan Qudditchnya," Bones memberitahu.

Aku menatapnya ibah, Lily memang penyuka buku, Lily juga pecinta tanaman tapi Quidditch juga sangat penting untuknya. Aku pernah merasakan yang seperti ini, gara-gara terlibat perkelahian dengan anak Ravenclaw lenganku patah dan tidak ikut bertanding melawan Gryffindor.

Terdengar langkah kaki beberapa orang diluar dan satu menit kemudian, Al, James, Molly, Kate dan beberapa anak tim Ravenclaw masuk.

"Lily," Kate memeluknya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan adikku?" James menuntut penjelasan dari kami, aku dan Bones.

"Dia terkena nanah Bubotuber saat kami menghadiri pameran tanaman." Aku cukup mengagumi ketenangan Bones dalam menghadapi James yang seperti itu.

"Kau-" James melotot padaku, aku menyimpulkan bahwa ia tengah mengatakan _Kau bahkan belum melewati ujianku tapi sudah membuat adikku terluka_.

"Ikut aku Malfoy!" Ketika Al memanggilku Malfoy tapi tak ada raut-raut humor diwajahnya itu pertanda buruk.

"Jelaskan!"

Ya ampun masa aku merasa sedang di siding oleh Ketua Departemen Penegakan Hukum Sihir karena telah melanggar hukum sihir. Tapi Al memang anaknya kan, wajar saja jika aku merasa ngeri. Aku menceritakan segalanya pada Al, tentang Lily yang bertengkar dengan Raquel.

"Ini semua salahku," desahku menyesal, coba saja aku memisahkan mereka bukannya hanya melongo takjub seperti orang bodoh.

Al tiba-tiba menghadiahiku- sebuah pukulan. "Baguslah jika kau sadar," ujarnya sakartis, suasana hatinya memang agak kacau gara-gara Clara yang masih marah padanya.

"Satu kali lagi dan aku tidak peduli seberapa lama kita berteman."

Aku menatap punggungnya yang makin lama makin menjauh hingga menghilang dibalik pintu sayap rumah sakit. Aku tak ingin persahabatan kita berakhir dan aku lebih tak ingin lagi membuat Lily terluka.

Aku janji Al.

**Agak aneh ya chapter ini? :D**

**Nanti aku usahain update tiap minggu, kalo engga jumat, sabtu atau minggu oke :3**

**RnR ya, biar semangat buat lanjutinnya :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**TARUHAN CHAPTER 4**

**Disclamer : J.K Rowling**

**Warning : typo, OOC, krick :3**

**~~~Happy Reading~~~**

Aku berbaring gelisah diranjangku dan tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, bukan karena dengkuran Andy yang keras bukan juga karena Goyle yang sering berteriak-teriak dalam tidurnya. Tetapi aku tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan keadaan Lily.

Aku menyerah mencoba untuk tidur, beranjak dari ranjang dan mendekati lemari bajuku, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah jubah hitam panjang. Yah, Jubah Gaib. Dan kalian pasti bisa menebak aku akan pergi kemana.

Aku membuka pintu Hospital Wing sepelan mungkin agar tak menimbulkan suara apalagi sampai membuat Madam Pomfrey bangun, bukannya ketemu Lily aku malah akan di detensi Slughorn. Bangsal Hospital Wing sunyi sekali, memangnya siapa yang mau menginap ditempat ini jika keadaanya tidak benar-benar gawat. Jubah Gaib memang membuat tubuh tak terlihat tapi tidak menghilangkan suara yang telah kita buat, aku melangkah demi langkah dan akhirnya sampai diranjang Lily.

Dia tidur dengan memiringkan tubuhnya, syukurlah jika dia bisa istirahat dengan baik. Tiba-tiba bahunya bergerak dan ia menghadapku.

"Malfoy-" aku membekap mulutnya dengan tanganku.

"Kau bisa membangungkan Madam Pomfrey," tegurku, kemudian dia menepis tanganku.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Tidak ada jam besuk pada malam hari."

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Lils." Dia agaknya terkesan, siapa yang tidak terkesan jika mendapat perhatian dari seorang Scorpius Malfoy. "Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Kau tahu dengan jelas," jawabnya dengan suara rendah, sehingga aku harus lebih mendekat padanya, aku sih mau mau saja.

"Maafkan aku," kataku menyesal, jika seandainya aku mencoba memisahkan keduanya Lily pasti bisa mengikuti pertandingan Quidditchnya.

"Bukan salahmu Scorp." Tapi aku tidak mempercayai ekspresi diwajahnya. "Tapi aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Aku mengambil satu kotak penuh kacang Bertie Botts. "Tanyakan saja, aku penjawab yang baik."

"Apa aku benar-benar terlihat sok tahu?"

Aku memandangnya heran, apa efek terkena nanah bouboter menyebabkan Lily Potter, cewek yang penuh percaya diri kehilangan percaya dirinya.

"Kau memang selalu tahu kan, Lils." Aku memasukan beberapa biji kacang ke mulutku.

"Aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Molly dan pengetahuanku masih dasar," jawabnya mengelak.

"Tapi bagiku kau luar biasa Lils." Bibirnya tersenyum manis, hari ini memang keberuntunganku karena begitu banyak mendapat senyuman dari Lily.

"Thank's Scorp, tapi yang aku sesalkan karena aku tak bisa bermain Quidditch apalagi lawan kali ini Gryffindor, jika Ravenclaw kalah itu-"

"Beruntung kali ini Ravenclaw tak berhadapan dengan Slytherin karena Slytherin dua kali lebih hebat dari Gryffindor." Ia mendengus.

"Keeper kalian itu parah banget, Justin pasti bisa membobolnya berkali-kali." Kenapa mesti bawa-bawa McLaggen, dia kalah jauh dari ketrampilan Al sebagai Chaser.

"Ini bukan soal Keeper tapi karena Slytherin yang mempunyai Seeker super keren seperti aku."

Dia tergelak, aku melototinya agar merendahkan suaranya. "Hebat dari mana, kau pernah kalah sewaktu duel memperebutkan Snitch bersama Eric."

Sial.

"Itu karena Bludger kiriman dari Weasley."

"Tak ada alasan seperti itu karena dalam Quidditch semua pemain harus dituntut waspada dengan Bludger," benar kata Al, Lily itu kadang bahagia jika melihat orang tertentu menderita.

"Iya deh." Kau tak akan menang jika berdebat dengan si bungsu Potter ini, jika memiliki pengetahuan sedikit.

"Aku pasti akan menang jika melawanmu nanti- jangan bahas pertandingan tahun lalu, sapuku kalah jauh darimu."

Aku menyeringai padanya. "Mengaku saja jika aku lebih hebat darimu."

"Tahun ini kita buktikan oke," balasnya berapi-api.

"Nah lebih baik sekarang kau tidur, kau perlu istirahat."

"Memangnya kau tidak butuh?" ia bertanya balik.

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai tidur lalu diam-diam keluar dari sini."

Menunggu Lily tidur itu luar biasa lama sampai-sampai mataku sendiri ingin menutup dan ketika Lily sudah benar-benar tertidur, sepertinya aku tak akan sanggup berjalan menuju asrama Slytherin. Tidur disini semalam bukan masalah ku kira.

"JENGGOT MERLIN APA YANG TERJADI DISINI!"

Mimpi indahku dirusak oleh teriakan cempreng yang bisa saja memecahkan gendang telinga. Aku mengerjapkan mata untuk menyesuaikan dengan keadaan sekitar, badanku terasa pegal pantas saja karena aku tak tidur diranjang.

Itu artinya, yang berteriak adalah….

"MR MALFOY KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DISINI?" aku mendapati Madam Pomfrey yang wajahnya memerah.

"Aku- aku tadi malam sakit kepala, dan… dan berniat meminta obat kemari, tapi aku tak tega membangunkan Anda dan aku tertidur disini." Lily memberiku tatapan prihatin seolah berkata _Aktingmu jelek sekali!_

"Saya kira banyak tempat tidur disini yang kosong dan kenapa kau malah memilih tidur diranjang Miss Potter?"

"Itu karena….." ayo pikirkan alasan lain Scorp.

"Aku akan menemui Profesor Slughorn agar memberimu detensi, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang tak tahu aturan." Demi cinta aturan akan dilanggar, Madam Pomfrey sudah hilang dibalik pintu Hospital Wing.

"Katanya kau akan pergi Malfoy, kau bisa membuat aku dalam masalah." Apa kepribadian orang bisa berubah-ubah tiap harinya, mulai lagi deh sifat jutek Lily.

"Semalam aku tertidur karena kelelahan," ucapku dengan nada sesengsara mungkin.

"Makanya jangan sok ingin menungguiku." Ia mendecak sebal. "Nah selamat mendapat hukuman."

Lily Potter, kau luar biasa- menyebalkan.

Apa yang kalian rasakan jika disuruh membersihkan kuali-kuali dengan plus plus ceramahan soal cinta dari si tua Slughorn. Ya ampun, ini lebih buruk daripada mendengar ocehan Ev soal fashion atau curhatan Mom tentang tumbuhan kesayangannya.

"Cinta muda memang membara-bara Scorpius, aku memahami perasaanmu pada Lily-ku."

Lily-ku dia bilang, aku bahkan tak pernah mendengar Aunt Mione dan Uncle Harry bilang begitu.

"Aku hanya khawatir pada Lily, tidak lebih Sir," balasku sambil meringis.

"Itu sama saja Scorpius, kekhawatiran yang akan berubah menjadi cinta," katanya tak mau diganggu gugat.

"Yeah, terserah Anda saja Sir." Tak ada gunanya juga meladeni dia, lebih baik aku cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini agar bisa keluar dan jika beruntung masih bisa melihat pertandingan Quidditch.

"Apa kau mengalami kesusahan saat mendekatinya, aku bisa mengajarkan beberapa trik." Aku berani bertaruh triknya adalah dengan memberinya Ramuan Cinta.

"Tidak perlu, Sir."

"Tak apa _son_, aku senang membantu-"

"Saya rasa lemari bahanmu perlu aku bereskan, Sir."

Sebelum mendapat persetujuan darinya pun aku sudah berjalan kearah lemari tua yang terletak dipojok ruangan. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Al yang sering menghabiskan waktu dengan si tua Slughorn, apa dia diberi trik seperti ini juga saat mendekati Clara. Memikirkan itu membuatku ingin tertawa, aku harus bertanya padanya setelah ini.

2 jam kemudian aku menyelesaikan detensi ku, untungnya Slughorn sedang sibuk mengurus ramuannya jadi aku tak perlu mendengar ocehannya soal cinta. Karena kelas Ramuan yang berada di bawah tanah, tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencapai Menara Slytherin.

"Severus Snape"

Pintu terbuka seolah mempersilahkanku masuk, begitu melewati ruang rekreasi aneh rasanya saat begitu sunyi dan hanya ada beberapa anak kelas tujuh yang sedang belajar. Aku segera naik menuju kamar anak laki-laki dan menggapai pintu dengan tulisan 'Tahun 2017' ditengah-tengah atasnya. Suasananya bahkan begitu sunyi dari ruang rekreasi, teman-teman sekamarku memang pemain Quidditch asrama, pastinya mereka datang menonton pertandingan itu, aku harus cepat-cepat membersihkan diri.

"Keahlian James semakin bertambah saja." Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara saat keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau perlu berlatih agar bisa membobol gawang Kakakmu itu." Suara ini sih aku kenal berat, siapa lagi jika bukan Andy Pucey- orang yang suka melihat pipi wanita merona merah.

"Siapa yang menang?" tanyaku begitu sampai diruang kamar.

"Oii dari mana saja kau Scorpius?" Jaden Flint, anak kelas 6 bertanya.

"Detensi dengan Slughorn dan kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau pasti bisa menebaknya," kata Dylan Zabini, ku rasa aku tahu jawabannya. Semoga Lily tak begitu sedih.

"Kita harus menggilas Hufflepuff jika ingin aman ke final," kata Falif, satu-satunya cewek di tim dan menjabat sebagai Kapten pula.

"Itu sih masalah gampang Fa, Hufflepuff tak ada apa-apanya dibbanding kita," sahutku.

"Jangan remehkan mereka Scorpius, ada Bones dan Loly disana."

Macmillan sih boleh tapi Bones? Dia kan idiot, apa yang perlu ditakutkan.

"Sesi latihan kita mulai senin besok, jangan lupa datang." Selanjutnya Falif, Jaden, Dylan dan Ben keluar dari ruangan ini, aku menduduki ranjang Al.

"Bagaimana keadaan Lily?"

Dia melirikku sekilas kemudian kembali menekuni replika mobil Muggle. "Apa aku pernah bilang sudah memaafkanmu, Malfoy?"

Aku memutar mata malas. "Ayolah Al, aku kan sudah minta maaf."

"Sore ini dia sudah boleh meninggalkan Hospital Wing," jawabnya masam.

"Clara?"

Ia menghela nafas pelan lalu merebahkan diri diranjang. "Aku belum bertemu dia hari ini, kata Lauria dia pulang kerumah dan Lorcan… dia ingin membunuhku pagi tadi."

"Aku juga kembali gagal membuat Katherine merona," curhat Andy sakit hati.

"Jadi beneran putus?" Al memberiku death glare terbaiknya.

"Kau harus tahu Scorp, setiap Al lewat gadis-gadis menjadi lebih berisik."

"Padahal belum genap 24 jam kau putus dengan Clara, luar biasa Al," ujarku antara mencela dan memuji.

"Bagaimana jika kau buka audisi saja Al, pasti banyak yang daftar." Aku dan Andy tertawa keras, tak memperdulikan betapa membaranya wajah pria itu.

"TUTUP MULUT KALIAN!"

"Serius deh aku bisa mati kebosanan jika menginap semalam lagi disini," kata Lily ceria saat melewati pintu rumah sakit.

""Benarkah?" Aku tahu sebenarnya dia berharap bisa satu malam lagi disini agar aku kembali menemaninya.

"Hentikan wajah mengerikanmu itu Malfoy!" gertaknya, aku mengedip padanya. "Ihh, ayo Kate kita Menara Astronomi." Dia menarik tangan Weasley.

"Ada urusan apa dia kesana?" tanyaku ingin tahu ada Al.

"James ingin menyatakan cinta pada Molly."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana!"

Aku tak tahu seorang James Potter yang penuh percaya diri, panutan dalam hal lelucon dan jago Transfigurasi bisa secemas dan seresah itu hanya gara-gara ingin menyatakan cinta. Jika boleh aku ingin mengabadikannya dengan kamera Muggle dan memasangnya di mading Hogwarts.

"Ini romantis sekali," desah Weasley. "Semoga Molly menerima cintanya."

"Kau ingin seperti ini juga jika ditembak?" Andy dengan begitu saja mencampakkan perkerjaannya dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Maaf, apa kau berbicara denganku Pucey?" ia bertanya polos.

Aku mendengus menahan tawa. "Pucey berhenti tebar pesona dan cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu!" Lily menyemprotnya. "Dan kau James, bisakah kau diam aku pusing melihatmu seperti itu." Dia persis Aunt Mione jika sudah marah-marah seperti ini.

"Aku tak bisa Lils," kata James cemas.

"Al mungkin kau bisa memberinya trik-trik untuk menembak seseorang." Fred Weasley menyeringai jahil.

"Kemarilah Kak," tukas Al.

"Sampai mati pun tak akan."

Kenapa aku jadi memandangi mereka, ngga penting banget. Aku kembali melirik Lily yang tengah menata bunga-bunga di meja.

"Kau ingin yang seperti apa?"

"Apanya?" tanyanya sewot.

"Jika ada orang yang ingin menembakmu, kau ingin yang bagaimana?" aku memperjelas.

"Aku belum ingin berpacaran, kau tidak boleh menaruhnya seperti itu." ia merebut dengan paksa vas bunga dariku.

Aku memandangnya intens. "Kenapa?"

"Aku masih kelas tiga."

"Al mulai berkencan ditahun ketiganya," seruku.

"Itu kan Al dan ini bukan urusanmu Malfoy." Gawat dong, jika Lily tak ingin berpacaran ditahun ketiganya ini aku terancam tak memenangi taruhan itu.

"Anak kelas tiga dijaman sekarang berkencan."

"Aku tidak Malfoy."

"Berarti kau bukan anak jaman sekarang Lils," aku tak berhenti, tentu saja aku tidak mau usahaku sia-sia selama ini.

"Apa katamu lah," balas Lily acuh.

"Tetapi apa ada orang yang kau sukai?"

Dia memiringkan kepalanya untuk memandangku. "Kau bahkan lebih cerewet dari Kate dan satu lagi berhenti menanyakan hal-hal konyol seperti itu."

Konyol dia bilang?

"Beth tugas kita sudah selesai disini, kita ke tempat selanjutnya." Dia membalikan badan dan berjalan menjauh.

Lily memang berbeda, ia tidak seperti cewek lain yang jika ku dekati cekikikan tak jelas, ia bukan tipikal cewek yang memerah jika dipuji dan dia juga sulit ditaklukan oleh seorang Scorpius Malfoy.

Akhirnya bisa dilanjutin juga *fuhhh

Makasih yang udah review di chap kemaren, jangan lupa review lagi ya karena itu sangat berharga buat ri kkk~

Oh ya buat Lilyan flo ntar pas natal kunjungan ke Malfoy Manornya

Akhir kata…. Reducto *awas minggir -_-*


	5. Chapter 5

**Taruhan**

**Chapter 5**

Awalnya ku pikir tantangan yang diberikan oleh James itu begitu mudah, tetapi setelah dua hari otakku berpikir keras namun tak juga menghasilkan apa-apa barulah sadar, jika ingin membuat Molly Weasley kesal tingkat dewa itu susah. Mungkin aku harus menggagalkan ujian NEWT nya, tetapi itu masih sangat lama, atau merusak citra murid rajinnya dihadapan McGonagall- tapi bagaimana caranya, mungkin aku harus meneriakinya bodoh ditengah acara makan malam di Aula Besar.

"Bagaimana dengan mencuri pakaian dalamnya?" usulan dari Andy memang tak ada duanya.

"Kau kurang waras ya?" semprotku.

"Santai sedikitlah Scorp, aku hanya bercanda." Dengan seenak jidatnya dia mengambil toples makanan ringanku- setelah memberikan usul paling tidak waras.

"Apa yang dibenci Molly Weasley?" ia bertanya.

"Kau tanya sendiri saja pada orangnya."

Yang dibenci Molly adalah hal-hal yang tidak dibenci orang-orang sepertiku, hal-hal yang mendatangkan tawa dan kesenangan.

"Menghancurkan semua buku-buku kesayangannya?"

"Ide mu boleh, tapi bagaimana caranya aku masuk ke kamarnya Pucey!" Selain aku tak tahu bagaimana cara masuk ke Menara Ravenclaw- kata Al sih kita harus menjawab teka-teki dari burung penjaga pintu, aku takut jika teka-tekinya mencakup Sejarah Sihir, karena selalu mendapat Poor atau Dreadfull dalam ujian akhir. Belum lagi kemana jalan menuju menara perempuan, kamar Molly, pokoknya ribet deh.

"Molly kan ingin bekerja di Kementrian, kau hancurkan saja gedung Kementrian."

Aku melempar bantal ke arahnya. "Seharusnya aku memang tak meminta saran padamu Pucey, usul dari Myrtle Merana pastinya lebih baik darimu."

Aku menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhku, kali saja sehabis tidur siang otakku sudah bisa diajak bekerja. Andy masih saja tertawa, aku yang kesal langsung mengambil asal benda di dasbor ranjang dan melemparkannya padanya.

"SCORPIUS SIALAN"

Jika bukan karena Lily, aku-tidak-akan-mendatangi-tempat-ini, tempat dimana orang-orang yang menyatakan diri mereka Aku-pecinta-dan-pelindung-Tanaman, apa mereka melupakan sebuah pepatah- lindungi dirimu sebelum melindungi yang lain, dengan mengikuti Klub Duel tentunya membantu kita untuk melindungi diri sendiri bahkan orang lain. Tapi nampaknya Lily tidak sependapat denganku, dia lebih memilih untuk mengamati tanaman seharian daripada mengucapkan mantra dan sedikit menggoyangkan tongkatnya.

Aku melirik Lily yang berada disebelahku, ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya, dia sepertinya agak pendiam. Pandangnya lurus memperhatikan Bones yang tengah menjelaskan tanaman menyerupai ekor tikus berlendir dengan warna abu-abu kehijauan, campuran warna mataku dan Lily.

"Ada yang tahu apa khasiatnya?"

Lily mengangkat tangannya. "Dapat membantu kita berada didalam air untuk waktu yang cukup lama tanpa bantuan oksigen." Nada suaranya berbeda, agak lemah dan tidak bersemangat.

"Ya betul sekali, salah seorang pahwalan kita- Harry Potter pernah menggunakannya dan itu terbukti cukup ampuh."

Jelas sekali ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Lily, aku harus menanyakannya begitu acara pertemuan ini selesai.

"Malfoy, apa kau sudah menemukan cara untuk membuat Molly Weasley kesal?" McLaggen berbisik padaku, aku sedikit menjauh darinya, apa nanti kata mereka tentang kami yang saling berdekatan.

"Tentu saja," jawabku bangga, aku memang sudah menemukan sebuah rencana yang kemungkinan akan membuat Ketua Murid Wanita itu sangat kesal. "Bagaimana denganmu?" aku bertanya dengan suara rendah.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, hanya saja aku ragu kapan melakukannya." Terbesit sebuah ide di pikiranku.

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukannya bersamaan, itu pasti akan membuat Molly semakin kesal, dan James akan membiarkan kita berdua mendekati Lily."

"Usulmu tak buruk juga," tukasnya.

"Ide-ideku memang brilian." Kataku membusungkan dada, dia memutar mata sebal.

"Ya Scorpius, apa kau ingin mencoba menjawab?" Bones tersenyum kearah ku.

"Maaf, menjawab apa?" tanyaku balik.

"Berapa lama kiranya khasiat Gillyweed pada air tawar?"

Mana aku tahu, lagi pula aku sama sekali tak suka menyelam. So, untuk apa mengetahui hal seperti itu. Tetapi demi mempertahankan harga diriku, aku akan mencoba menjawab. Kata Lily tadi efeknya cukup lama, nah aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Sehari," beberapa anak tergelak, ku putuskan untuk menambahkan "mungkin."

"Aku sarankan kau baca buku Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranian," Kata Lily dengan nada menghina.

"Akan aku baca jika itu rekomendasi darimu." Ia balas dengan mendecak.

"Mungkin sekian saja pertemuan minggu ini, jangan lupa minggu depan di jam yang sama." Apa dasarnya Bones itu ramah apa sok ramah sih, hampir semua orang yang keluar dari ruangan ini diberinya senyum dan kata-kata semangat. Sebulan yang lalu aku masih menganggap dia idiot menyebalkan tapi nampaknya sekarang kata-kata itu sudah tak cocok lagi, tapi masih sama jika menyangkut Lily.

Aku melihat dia menghampiri salah seorang cewek Gryffindor kelas 6- Wendy Whitby jika tak salah, mereka bergandengan dan berjalan bersama. Mungkinkah mereka berpacaran, baguslah jika begitu. Aku melirik Lily yang menatap sedih kearah punggung mereka.

Apakah dia- ya ampun aku tak mau memikirkan ini.

"Ayo kita jalan." Aku menarik tangannya, rasanya aneh begitu dia tak membrontak maupun protes.

"Hei kalian tunggu!" McLaggen sudah ada disamping kanan Lily, dasar pengganggu.

"Tolong jangan ganggu aku, aku sedang dalam semangat yang jelek untuk memarahi kalian." Jujur saja aku lebih suka mendengar nada ucapannya yang keras namun riang bukan lembut tapi sedih seperti ini.

"Oleh sebab itu kau butuh hiburan Lils," kata McLaggen. "Dan aku tahu tempat hiburan yang menyenangkan," aku menambahkan.

"Aku benci menuruti saran kalian berdua." Itu tanda persetujuan.

"Jika aku sampai kena masalah, habis kalian berdua!" sentak Lily sembari memberikan pelototan paling bengisnya pada aku dan McLaggen, namun detik berikutnya langsung berlari menghampiri salah satu wahana bermain. Kami bertiga memang tengah berada di Alley Square Park, sebuah taman hiburan yang dekat dengan Diagon Alley, bukannya berniat sombong tapi keluarga ku ikut andil besar dalam pembuatannya.

"Kenapa sih cewek selalu seperti itu." McLaggen menatapku, aku melirik Lily yang tengah melemparkan anak panah dengan harapan bisa mendapatkan sebuah boneka Muggle super besar.

"Entahlah."

Kami berdua berpandangan, saling menyeringai dan beradu kecepatan lari untuk menghampiri Lily.

"Aku bisa memberikanmu sebuah boneka Lils," ucap McLaggen penuh percaya diri, ia mengambil anak panah yang ukurannya tidak lebih dari 20 membuatku sebal adalah gayanya yang sok jadi pelempar kelas internasional.

"Yeah, kau lihat Lils." Sial kenapa lemparannya tepat, dia menyerahkan boneka cokelat berukuran sedang pada Lily yang tersenyum sumringah.

"Boneka itu terlalu kecil, Lihat saja Lils aku akan mendapatkan boneka yang lebih besar."

"Coba buktikan," tantang McLaggen.

Dirumah aku mempunyai kebiasaan melempar-lempar barang jika sedang kesal, oleh karena itu Mom membelikanku mainan Muggle bernama Darts, demi keamanan barang-barang di kamarku. Jadi masalah lempar panah seperti ini sih tak menjadi masalah.

Aku lebih dahulu memilih target, boneka yang berbentuk seperti ulat itu menarik perhatianku, belum lagi karena mereka sepasang- satu kuning dan satunya merah. Aku memicingkan mata serta menahan nafas dan BERHASIL.

"Wah kau hebat Scorp," Lily melonjak kegirangan, rupanya dia memang sudah mengincar boneka itu sejak awal.

Sang pelayan toko menyerahkan kedua boneka itu kepada ku tidak lupa ucapan selamat darinya. Aku menghadap Lily yang sudah tak sabar menerima boneka ini.

"Kau pilih kuning apa merah?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin dua-duanya."

"Tidak boleh, karena aku ingin menyimpan salah satunya." Wajahnya mendadak cemberut, terdiam sejenak seraya memandangi kedua boneka yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil ini ditanganku.

"Aku ingin yang kuning," putusnya, aku langsung menyerahkannya.

Aku menyodorkan boneka yang lebih besar padanya. "Peluk aku ketika kau tidur oke," ujarku dengan suara imut-imut ala boneka, McLaggen berlagak ingin muntah.

"Ayo kita cari yang lain." Ia menarik tangan Lily seenak jidatnya, sebelum menyusul mereka aku terlebih dahulu memasukan boneka itu kedalam tas manik-manik, apa kata mereka jika melihat Scorpius Malfoy mengelilingi Alley Square Park dengan boneka ditangannya.

Kami bertiga- aku berharapnya cuma berdua mengelilingi taman hiburan ini dan menaiki beberapa wahana atas permintaan dan rekomendasi dari Lily sampai hari sudah berubah gelap. Dan saat ini kami tengah berada didepan wahana Bianglala. McLaggen tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya, ini kesempatanku untuk berduaan dengan Lily.

Dalam hitungan ke sepuluh aku dan Lily sudah berada didalam bianglala, McLaggen memohon-mohon pada salah satu petugas agar memasukannya kedalam Bianglala ini. Jika sampai mengijinkannya, aku akan langsung meminta Dad untuk memecatnya.

"Anda sebaiknya ke Bianglala yang selanjutnya." Pilihan bagus Bung, aku nyengir jahil pada McLaggen.

"Kau usil banget sih."

"Kita harus mengambil setiap kesempatan dikala kesempitan." Ia mendengus tetapi pada akhirnya tersenyum begitu bianglala kami mencapai puncak dan terpampanglah gemerlap Alley Park dari atas sini.

"Indah," desah Lily.

"Bagiku kau jauh lebih indah."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu," ujarku.

"Tanyakan saja." Ia sempat melambai pada McLaggen saat bianglala mencapai bagian paling bawah.

Aku menggeser sedikit duduk ku agar lebih dekat dengannya. "Apa kau menyukai Bones, maksudku Michael?"

Sinar matanya yang terang menjadi sedikit redup, aku menyesal telah menanyakannya. "Jika kau tak mau menjawab tak-"

"Tak apa, aku memang butuh teman curhat dan Kate tak bisa menjadi agen curhat akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku tempat curhat yang baik, kalau tak percaya tanya saja pada Al." Aku membumbui banyak nada humor didalamnya.

"Aku sebenarnya ragu, tapi tak punya pilihan lain." Aku menggembungkan pipi tanda protes.

"Nah sekarang coba ceritakan."

"Kau benar, aku memang menyukai Mike."

"Tapi kau-" "Suka dan pacaran jelas berbeda Malfoy."

"Iya deh terserah," Berdebat dengan Lily buang-buang tenaga saja.

Dia kembali memandang ke luar Bianglala. "Dia tampan dan jangan membantah, pintar dan dia baik- padaku."

"Bones memang baik pada semua orang," aku mengoreksi.

Dia memanyunkan bibirnya sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Tapi aku merasa dia memperhatikan aku lebih daripada yang lain, dan ku pikir-" pipinya merona. "Dia menyukaiku." Lily yang terkenal cerdas dan cerewet bisa narsis juga.

"Tapi dia berpacaran dengan Whitby kan?"

Dia tertunduk lesu, salah ngomong lagi deh.

"Begitulah."

"Jadi ceritanya tengah patah hati nih?" aku kembali mencoba merubah suasana.

"Bukan patah hati hanya kecewa, itu pun sedikit."

"Baguslah, tapi jika hanya kecewa seharusnya rasa itu sudah hilang karena kita sudah bersenang-senang hari ini."

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa ya." Ia memandangku dalam. "Thanks Scorpius."

Ada sesuatu yang ingin meledak-ledak dalam hatiku saat ia memandangku seperti itu. Waktu serasa berjalan begitu lambat- hentikan saja sekalian, karena aku tak ingin moment kebersamaan ku dan Lily berakhir. Tapi beberapa detik berikutnya kami sudah mendapat teriakan cempreng dari seseorang.

Tuhan, kenapa kau ciptakan manusia buruk rupa super berisik itu.

"Mengerti?" tanyaku pada McLaggen.

Sudah kami putuskan untuk menggabungkan rencana kami dalam rangka membuat Molly kesal, itu lebih adil karena kita tengah bertaruh untuk mendapatkan cinta Lily bukan James. Aku sudah menjelaskan semua rencana ku padanya, begitu pula rencana yang sudah disusun olehnya. Dan untuk lebih mendramatisir keadaan McLaggen membawa kedua temannya, Ackerley dan Cauldwell. Aku juga membawa teman sejatiku Andy, teman sekamar kami Gideon Pritchard, Ian Nott dan anehnya Al juga ikutan nimbrung. Dia bilang pikirannya sedang kacau dan butuh hiburan.

"Kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan?" aku melirik kelima orang yang kali ini ku anggap sebagai staff pembantu. Mereka mengangguk mengerti, Al mengangkat tangannya, dia kira sedang berada di kelas apa.

"Ya Mr Potter," aku meniru suara Bane, Profesor kesayangan Al.

"Apakah kami diijinkan untuk saling melukai, Sir?"

"Jika diperlukan."

"Siap Profesor," koor mereka, menjadi guru tidak ada sama sekali dalam daftar cita-cita sejak kecil.

"Ayo anak-anak, kita mulai."

"Hei Malfoy ku ingatkan sekali lagi jangan sok tampan, muka idiot seperti itu," sesuai dengan skrip, dia dan rombongan Ravenclaw nya sudah menunggu di Aula Depan.

"Hei McLaggen kau kira muka mu keren berani menghina ku seperti itu, wajah seperti Cacing Flobber saja banyak tingkah." Serius, aku dari hati saat mengucapkannya.

"Sudah pasti aku tampan Malfoy, benar tidak?" untuk lebih meyakinkan McLaggen bertanya pada kroni-kroninya yang mengangguk.

"Kau juga Potter jangan sok playboy, jika bukan anak Harry Potter tak akan ada cewek yang mendekatimu." Ackerley menunjuk-nunjuk Al tak suka, dia kalah saing dari Al sewaktu mencoba mendapatkan Clara.

"Seandainya saja bisa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku terlahir sebagai anak Harry Potter dan wajahku terlampau jauh lebih tampan darimu." Al ternyata boleh juga.

"Dasar Slytherin terkutuk."

"Ravenclaw bang**t!"

"DEMI ROWENA ADA APA INI?" Persis seperti perkiraanku, Molly Weasley mendekati kami dengan mata melotot.

"Jangan ikut campur Weasley," kataku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan mengusir.

"Tentu saja aku akan ikut campur, aku ini Ketua Murid," balasnya tak terima.

"Ketua Murid yang tak berguna, sudah sana ini urusan pria." Wajahnya semakin memerah ketika mendengar ucapan McLaggen.

"Sudah sana, kerjakan saja semua tugas-tugasmu atau bacalah buku," tambah Nott.

"Aku akan mengerjakan tugas-tugasku setelah membereskan tikus-tikus pengganggu seperti kalian," katanya penuh penekanan, jangan lupakan mukanya yang semerah rambutnya.

"Nah Malfoy sebaiknya kita selesaikan urusan kita saja."

Tanpa peringatan apa-apa Cauldwell mengirimi Andy kutukan pembeku, untuk dia sempat menghindar. Dan detik berikutnya terjadilah saling melempar kutukan diiringi dengan jeritan Molly yang menyuruh kami untuk berhenti. Dari lemparan-lemparan mantra berubah menjadi duel ala Muggle, aku ingin sekali memekik kegirangan saat berhasil memukul wajah McLaggen tapi sayangnya dia bisa langsung membalas.

"APA YANG TERJADI DISINI?" Pekikan yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi murid-murid siapa lagi jika bukan Bunda McGonagall tercinta.

Yes, berhasil.

"CEPAT JELASKAN!" Kami berdelapan hanya diam menunduk, sesuai scenario. "Ada kau disini Molly, mengapa membiarkannya begitu saja?"

"Itu… aku- aku sudah mencoba memisahkan mereka Profesor." Molly menjawab sedikit terbata.

"Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu Ms Weasley." Dari nadanya sih McGonagall sepertinya kecewa berat, aku tak bisa membaca ekspresinya karena sedang menunduk. "DAN KALIAN BERLIMA DETENSI SATU MINGGU FULL, IKUTI AKU."

Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk memandang Molly. Demi Malfoy Corp deh, aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti itu, wajah merah ada bekas air mata dan tangannya bergetar hebat. Beberapa meter dibelakangnya, aku melihat James yang tengah menyeringai puas padaku.

Maafkan aku Molly.

**************TBC****************

Maaf banget ya update nya kelamaan,

soalnya kemarin 2 minggu full ngga ada libur, apalagi ada pelatihan kepemimpinan minggu kemarinnya, pulang2 tugas numpuk, eh terus paketan Blood of Olympus datang, Mockingjay Part 1 minta ditonton pula :D

berhubung minggu ini ada libur, nah sebagai permintaan maaf, makanya hari ini aku share ke 4 fic chapter *yeyee

aku usahain minggu depan update

makasih yang udah review di part kemaren, jangan lupa review lagi ya

akhir kata~ Annyeong


End file.
